


Драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подробное описание см. в тексте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хиджиката/Кацура

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку ST-30. Хиджиката/Кацура. Случайная встреча на пляже. "Ну почему я и в отпуске должен за тобой гоняться?!" (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Шикарные волосы, нелепый купальный костюм и пышные, явно накладные, усы. Последнее немного выбивалось из образа безобидного отдыхающего и позволило Хиджикате узнать Кацуру. А маячащая рядом с Кацурой Элизабет окончательно доказывала, что на песочке нежился именно разыскиваемый террорист.

Хиджиката вздохнул. Это явно плохая карма. В городе в свои выходные он постоянно натыкался на белобрысого идиота из Йорозуи. Раз в жизни решив отдохнуть по человечески, он поехал на пляж - и на тебе, Кацура.

"Ну почему я и в отпуске должен за тобой гоняться?!" зло подумал Хиджиката. Но он все же был человеком долга, и направился к Кацуре.

\- Кацура Котаро, ты арестован! - заявил Хиджиката. - Сдавайся без сопротивления!

У Хиджикаты не было с собой катаны, так что сопротивления ему совсем не хотелось.

\- Я не Кацура, я Зурако, - ответил Кацура.

\- Зурако с такими усищами? - скептически переспросил Хиджиката. Кацура поднял руку и ощупал усы. 

\- Ой, я забыла про эпиляцию!- сказал он.

"На солнце перегрелся!" показала табличку Элизабет.

\- Давай-ка пойдем в полицейское отделение, там прохладненько... - Хиджиката попытался схитрить.

\- Я еще позагорать хочу! Натри меня! - капризно заявил Кацура и сунул Хиджикате бутылочку с кремом для загара.

\- Чего?! - поразился Хиджиката такой наглости. - Слушай, террорюга, ты не зарывайся!

Кацура безмолвно перевернулся на живот и убрал со спины волосы, явно намекая, что протест Хиджикаты не принят. Хиджиката в сердцах швырнул в Кацуру бутылочкой крема и быстрым шагом направился в свою гостиницу за катаной, надеясь, что Кацура не успеет уйти к тому времени, как он вернется. 

Хиджикаты не было всего минут пятнадцать, но Кацуры успел и след простыть. Дьявольский замком вздохнул. Этого, наверное, следовало ожидать. Тут его взгляд упал на песок, и он увидел надпись "ХиджиЗура", обведенную сердечком.

Сначала он не понял, а когда понял, выругался. Еще таких извращений ему в жизни не хватало. Он решил тем же вечером возвратиться в Эдо, подальше от греха и перегретого на солнце Кацуры.


	2. Окита/Кагура/Нобуме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку VI-3. Окита/Кагура/Нобуме. "И как делить будем?" Н! (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- И как делить будем? - спросила Кагура, поглядывая то на Нобуме, то на связанного Окиту, который выглядел слишком безмятежно в такой опасной ситуации.  
\- Предлагаю катаной, - ответила Нобуме, и чуть улыбнулась.  
\- Бензопилой лучше! - авторитетно заявила Кагура. - Вот только вдоль или поперек?


	3. Сьемки в 19 эндинге

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку V-16. Все персонажи. Сниматься в новом (19) эндинге. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Все было готово к съемкам эндинга, но еще не все явились. Поэтому пришлось сидеть и ждать. Такасуги не хватило складного стульчика, и он с независимым видом стоял у стенки, гордо пытаясь выглядеть так, будто ему совсем и не хочется сесть.

-Скучно как! - пожаловался Камуи. - Самурай-сан, может подеремся?  
Гинтоки не успел отказаться, как Кагура крикнула: - Твоим противником буду я, Камуи!!  
\- Абуто, тут что, детский сад? Какая-то малявка меня вызвала на поединок...- Камуи широко улыбнулся.  
\- Капитан, ну не надо задирать детишек...- пробормотал Абуто.  
Закипевшую от злости Кагуру еле удалось успокоить. Прошло еще полчаса. 

\- Этот дурацкий костюм что, из полиэтилена? В нем у меня уже вся задница взопрела!  
\- Гин-сан, нельзя говорить "задница", тут же девушки!  
\- Гин-чан, ты мужлан, ару!  
Кагура в порыве праведного гнева пихнула Гинтоки в плечо так, что он впечатался в стену.

\- Ребята, ну давайте не будем портить студию, а? - заискивающе попросил режиссер. - А я вам потом мороженое куплю!  
\- Десять мороженых! - моментально отозвался Гинтоки.  
\- Каждому! - добавила Кагура. Шинпачи вздохнул.

\- А вас, Хиджиката-сан, можно попросить не курить? Костюм взят напрокат, потом табаком пахнуть будет... - режиссер решил пока не торговаться с Йорозуей и поговорить с более здравомыслящим человеком.  
\- Попросить можно! - злобно сверкнул глазами Хиджиката, и режиссер понял, что лучше не рисковать.

Тут дверь в студию с треском отвалилась и в клубах дыма появился Сакамото: - Ахаха, я, кажется, в дверь не вписался! О, Кинтоки, и ты тут! Сколько лет, сколько зим, ахаха!

\- Гинтоки, а не Кинтоки! А ты что полосатый, матрас косплеишь? - ядовито осведомился Гинтоки. Издевки Сакамото не понял, заржал аки гиена и сквозь смех сообщил, что "Кинтоки", как всегда, остроумен. Пришедшая с ним Мутсу вздохнула - на Сакамото тратить сарказм нет смысла.

\- В этой стране даже эндинг не могут снять серьезно! Определенно, тут нужны перемены, тут нужен Джоймен! - раздался знакомый голос и все узрели в попорченном дверном проеме фигуру с длинными волосами, в цветном трико и плаще. Волосы и плащ драматически развевались.

\- Зура? - одновременно спросили Гинтоки и Сакамото.

\- Не Зура, а Джоймен! - ответил Кацура. - Элизабет, вентилятор побольше включи, плащ плохо развевается!

\- Зура, ты наконец совсем мозжечокнулся. Джоймен же не канон, такого даже в манге нет! - заметил Гинтоки.

\- Кацура-сан, у нас же съемки в костюмах! - в отчаянье пискнул режиссер.

\- Кацурааааа! - крикнул Окита, и запустил в Кацуру шляпой. Кацура ловко увернулся, шляпа пролетела дальше и врезалась в стену легко как в мягкое масло, едва не задев Хиджикату.

\- Металлические поля в шляпе, - с довольной улыбкой пояснил Окита. 

\- Сого, ты меня чуть не убил! - рявкнул Хиджиката.

\- Да, обидно... - протянул Окита. 

Режиссер промокнул платочком потный лоб. Съемки еще толком не начались, а половина студии уже разрушена. Но делать нечего, эндинг нужно снимать, шоу должно продолжаться! 

\- Может начнем? - несмело предложил он.

\- Давно пора, - проворчал Гинтоки. - Сними меня по быстрому и я пойду домой.

\- Я хочу быть в кадре с Гин-саном, это будет символом нашей вечной любви! - встряла в разговор Сачан.

\- Боюсь, не получится, по моей задумке вы будете в кадре с Тсукуё...- объяснил режиссер, пока Гинтоки тихо бубнил ругательства и опровержения вечной любви.

\- Да вы издеваетесь! Чтобы я была в кадре с ней?! Да она же в рейтинге популярности такое место заняла! - у Сачан даже очки от негодования запотели.

\- Сачан-сан, да сколько можно про рейтинг популярности, та арка уже кончилась давно! - Шинпачи попытался быть голосом разума, но никто его не услышал. 

В тот день эндинг так и не сняли, потому что пришла Отае с Кьюбей. Отае в стильном костюме произвела на мужчин большое впечатление. 

\- Отае-сан!!!! - крикнул Кондо и упал в обморок от кровоизлияния из носа. 

\- Патсуан, а у твоей сестры все-таки есть сиськи! - прошептал Гинтоки. Но Отае его услышала.

Так что съемки пришлось перенести, пока у Гинтоки все заживет и пока режиссер найдет новую студию вместо той, что окончательно разрушила Отае.


	4. Хиджиката/Кацура 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку V-31. Хиджиката/Кацура. Сложности взаимопонимания. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

У Хиджикаты зазвонил телефон. Номер был незнакомым. Хиджиката осторожно нажал на кнопку принятия вызова. Осторожно, ведь однажды уже выяснилось, что нажатие кнопки детонирует взрывчатку, которой Окита начинил eго мобилку. Но на этот раз ничего подобного не произошло.

\- Хиджиката у аппарата, - сказал Хиджиката.  
\- Красноглазый кролик все видит издалека, - ответили ему. Хиджиката узнал этот голос.  
\- Кацура. Чего тебе?  
\- Семь благополучных солнц обещают удачное будущее!  
\- А?  
\- Рамен готовится медленно, но съедается быстро.  
\- О чем ты вообще говоришь?! - потерял терпение Хиджиката.

В телефоне тяжело вздохнули. - Ты, похоже, не прочитал те материалы про конспирацию, что я тебе одолжил. И секретный код не запомнил... За мной следят. Встретимся через неделю в раменной.

Кацура повесил трубку, а Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Жить было гораздо легче, когда ему не надо было пытаться Кацуру понять, а нужно было просто поймать.


	5. Окита/Кацура

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку V-34. Окита/Кацура. Однажды Кацуре не удалось сбежать от Шинсенгуми. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Репортаж о поимке Кацуры показывали по всем каналам. Шинсенгуми шумиха была совсем не на руку. Раньше бы по старинке, пара часиков с Сого в звуконепроницаемой камере, и любой террорист выдаст все, что знает и не знает. Но с Кацурой так нельзя, общественность бдит. Чуть что, так "ах, ах, жестокость Шинсенгуми, беспредел, живодеры!" 

Вот и пришлось обращаться с ним цивильно, от чего Хиджиката зеленел лицом, скрипел зубами и курил не переставая. А Окита тихо наслаждался ситуацией и втихомолку гадал, когда же замкома хватит удар.

\- Курение - пагубная привычка. Потушите сигарету или выйдите вон из моей камеры, - сказал Кацура. И, подумав, добавил: - Пускай хоть все Шинсенгуми сдохнут от рака легких, но я не намерен.

\- Ах ты козел патлатый! - Хиджиката чуть не задохнулся от ярости. Окита благосклонно взглянул на Кацуру - надо же, всего пару часов в заключении, а уже Хиджикату довел, молодец.

\- Не козел, а Кацура. А когда покушать принесут? Мне полдничать пора, - светским тоном осведомился Кацура, которого, казалось, совсем не смущал ни обозленный Хиджиката, ни наручники, ни ухмыляющийся Окита. 

\- Ты тут что, в ресторане? - рявкнул Хиджиката.

\- Ага, морить голодом меня будете, - предположил Кацура. - Не старайтесь, ничего вам не скажу. Пока не принесете собы. И на этот раз без майонеза, ту мерзость есть было невозможно.

\- Да я тебя за майонез..! - воскликнул Хиджиката и бросился на заключенного с намерением придушить. Окита еле успел его остановить. 

\- Хиджиката-сан, не надо так нервничать! Сходите лучше за едой, а я за террористом присмотрю, - предложил Сого.

Хиджиката подозрительно зыркнул на него, но ушел, бубня непристойные ругательства. 

\- И салфеточек принесите! Настоящий патриот должен соблюдать приличия, революция начинается с себя! - крикнул ему вдогонку Кацура. Ответом был яростный пинок в дверь снаружи. 

А потом стало тихо.

Окита взглянул на безмятежного Кацуру и подумал: "Интересно, а он случайно не садист?"

Но вслух он сказал: - Кацура, а если тебя не казним, не хочешь после отсидки в Шинсенгуми служить? Хиджиката-сан с тобой точно сработается!

"Да и мы поладим!" подумал Окита. 

Но не суждено - в тот момент прогремел взрыв, в стене образовалась дыра, а в дыре образовался белый уродливый питомец Кацуры. Окита даже прицелится из базуки не успел, как Кацуры уже след простыл.

"Мы еще увидимся, это судьба!" решил Окита. Но для вида крикнул: - Кацураааааа!- и выстрелил из базуки.


	6. Шинсенгуми и домашнее животное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку V-75. Шинсенгуми. Завидовать Кацуре и Йорозуе, что у них есть животные. Попытка выбрать себе животное, которое бы прижилось в казармах. Н! (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Даже после провальной идеи сделать Макото-чан символом Шинсенгуми Кондо не отказывался от мысли завести какую-нибудь зверюшку. Это определенно повысило бы их популярность в народе. Да и в конце концов, это просто честно - у Йорозуи есть собака, у Кьюбей обезьянка, даже у террориста Кацуры есть питомец. А Шинсенгуми чем хуже?

Для начала Кондо решил провести общественный опрос. Понятно, что по доброте душевной на вопросы Шинсенгуми никто не будет отвечать. Поэтому решили заставить правонарушителей вместо штрафа заполнять анкету по животрепещущему вопросу о животных.

Через неделю Ямазаки предоставил результаты опроса. Самым популярным ответом оказался "Так ведь у Шинсенгуми уже есть горилла!" Вторым по популярности было нецензурное "ххх". А третьим - просто "х", неграмотные правонарушители ставили крестик.

Результат опроса был единогласно признан недействительным. 

Потом про замыслы Кондо узнал Мацудайра и решил помочь. В казармы прислали суровую немецкую овчарку. Такую немецкую, что даже команды собака понимала только немецкие. Как ни странно, Окита нашел с ней общий язык. Он объяснил, что немецкий выучил по видео. 

Но Хиджиката подозревал, что это было неправильное видео, потому что пес постоянно пытался совершить с Хиджикатой непристойные действия и не слушал, когда Окита командовал "Йа, йа, дас ист фантастиш!". Окита утверждал, что в переводе это значит "фу!".

Хиджиката не выдержал и упросил Кондо вернуть животное. 

Тогда для интеграции Аманто в человеческом обществе и продвижения дружбы народов Кондо приобрел инопланетное существо. Оно было фиолетовым, упитанным, обладало гнусавым голосом и забавной антенной на голове. Оно было достаточно неприхотливо и чистоплотно. Кондо не мог на него нарадоваться, но тут явился какой-то старикашка, устроил некрасивую сцену, пригрозил международным скандалом за похищение принца и забрал существо с собой. 

\- Кондо-сан, да хватит уже. У нас в казармах кроме тараканов ни одно животное не приживется, - заметил Окита, когда Кондо опять заговорил о зверях.

"А это идея!" подумал Кондо и заказал в интернете мадагаскарских свистящих тараканов. "Тоши обрадуется, он ведь и с собачкой так хорошо ладил!"


	7. Кацура в рекламе шампуня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-15. Кацура. Сниматься в рекламе шампуня. H! (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- ХХХ Эффект! Почувствуй себя самураем! - сказал К-сан и театральным жестом откинул с плеча прядь волос. Девушка-статистка слабо пискнула и упала в обморок.

Известный рекламный режиссер Кира Акуросава скрипнул зубами. Это была уже четвертая статистка. Сначала он не понял, в чем проблема, но теперь стало ясно - девушки не выдерживали силы харизмы К-сана. Акуросава жалел, что пригласил на съемки не профессионального актера, а человека с улицы. Но шикарные волосы К-сана были как созданы для рекламы.

\- Другую статистку сюда! - рявкнул Акуросава и уже более спокойным тоном добавил: - К-сан, еще разок попробуем.

\- Я не К-сан, я Кацура! - возмутился восходящая звезда рекламы.

"Новый псевдоним, он еще не привык!" подняла табличку Элизабет. Элизабет, насколько понял Акуросава, была менеджером К-сана. Очевидно, новый псевдоним был ее идеей. И правильно - Кацура звучит старомодно, к тому же, так, кажется, какого-то террориста зовут.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Вы готовы? - спросил Акуросава.

\- Всегда готов! - К-сан орлиным взором окинул камеру. 

\- Что-то у меня голова кружится... - пробормотал оператор. Акуросава тихо выругался. Похоже, это будут самые сложные съемки в его карьере.

А Элизабет тихо радовалась. Ей удалось убедить Кацуру, что участие в рекламе увеличит популярность Джои, и теперь она прикидывала, что можно купить на заработанные в шоу-бизнесе деньги.


	8. Чиби-Кацура и домашка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-21. Чиби-Кацура. Не давать одноклассникам списывать домашние задания. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- Дай домашку списать! - Такасуги перешел сразу к делу.  
\- Не дам, - безапелляционно ответил Кацура.  
\- Тебе что, жалко? -  
\- Если будешь списывать, ничему не научишься! -  
\- Каллиграфии научусь! - возразил Такасуги.

Кацура задумался. Тут Такасуги был прав, почерк Кацуры даже сенсей хвалил. Кацура почти решил помочь однокласснику, но Такасуги не вовремя решил применить убийственный аргумент: - Не дашь списать, я тебя за волосы оттаскаю! 

\- Вот теперь точно не дам! - обиделся Кацура. - И вообще, сейчас в глаз получишь! 

Такасуги был не против подраться, но краем глаза он заметил, как к ним приближался Гинтоки. Уж он-то точно кинулся бы Кацуру защищать, тили-тили-тесто, блин. Против двоих драться Такасуги не улыбалось, и он сказал: - Сенсей не разрешил девчонок обижать, на этот раз тебя прощаю! 

Пока Кацура пытался подыскать ответ пообиднее, Такасуги с довольной улыбкой уже отправился искать другого кандидата для списывания.

А Гинтоки подошел к Кацуре и спросил: - Кацура, дашь домашку списать?  
\- Я не Зура, я... Подожди, как ты меня назвал? - поразился Кацура. 

За такое пришлось все таки дать списать.


	9. Окита /Ямазаки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-27. Окита /Ямазаки. С особо извращенным садизмом кормить Ямазаки анпаном. R! (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- Ну, давай, булочку за папу, булочку за маму... - издевательски нежным голосом проговорил Окита и поводил анпаном перед носом Ямазаки. Тот задержал дыхание.

\- Кушай, не стесняйся. Тут еще много, на пару дней хватит! - показал Окита на аккуратно сложенные горочкой анпаны.

\- Н-не надо, Окита-сан! - попросил Ямазаки. И получил пощечину.

\- Я сказал меня называть Господином Замкомандующим, - скучающим тоном заметил Окита. - А до тебя что-то плохо доходит. 

Ямазаки промолчал. Конечно, плохо доходит - руки уже затекли от наручников, колени болят от твердого пола, а хуже всего - этот анпан. Разве тут можно думать о фантазиях Окиты!

\- Ну, хочешь анпанчик? - спросил Окита.

\- Нет! 

\- Но придется! - усмехнулся Окита. 

\- Может просто выпори меня и займемся сексом? - взмолился Ямазаки.

Окита вздохнул. Вот слабак, а еще говорил, что хотел-бы БДСМчиком побаловаться.


	10. Кацура - предложения играть в Уно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-35. Кацура. Приставать с предложениями сыграть в Uno. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- Я в Уно хорошо играю... - сказал Кацура.

Гинтоки не обратил на него внимания, он сосредоточенно обгрызал ногти.

\- Я в Уно неплохо играю, говорю! - повторил Кацура.

\- Ну и гордись до пенсии, - отозвался Гинтоки.

\- Так может сыграем? -

\- Зура, у тебя от жары мозги спеклись. Мы, если не заметил, в окопе. Война идет! Какое, к черту, Уно? - Кацуре удалось довести даже безразличного Гинтоки.

\- Я не Зура, я Кацура. А до следующей их атаки еще часа два минимум, так сообщает разведка. 

\- А у тебя что, Уно с собой в окопе? Может, у тебя и пилка для ногтей есть? - язвительно осведомился Гинтоки.

\- Есть, но тебе не дам - это не гигиенично, - ответил Кацура. Он отвернулся и стал шурудить в своем вещмешке. 

Гинтоки воспользовался случаем и плюнул в Кацуру откушенным заусенцем. Не попал, и его настроение еще больше испортилось.

\- Вот! - Кацура довольно продемонстрировал колоду карт Уно. "Где он только их взял, трофейные, что-ли?" - подумал Гинтоки. Кацура поднял бровь.

\- Ну ладно, как там в это играют? - Гинтоки сдался без боя. Ведь возможно, что это будет их последняя игра.


	11. Элизабет фото-модель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-59. Элизабет. Стать фото-моделью. Трудовые будни. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Элизабет было не занимать упорства и выдержки. В конце концов, чтобы так долго пробыть с Кацурой, нужно иметь железные нервы. 

Поэтому Элизабет не пугала строгая диета. Элизабет стоически выдерживала долгие фотосессии и фотографов, которые сами не знают, чего хотят. Манерные стилисты, завистливые конкурентки, сумасшедшие фанаты - мелочи, издержки карьеры. Элизабет думала, что ничего не заставит ее бросить эту работу. Но когда визажист попросил Элизабет побрить ноги...

"$%#&@!!!" показала она табличку и навсегда покинула модельный бизнес.


	12. И снится нам не рокот космодрома...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку IV-67. Сакамото. "И снится нам не рокот космодрома..." (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Все на этой планете было не так. Уж сколько Сакамото побывал на чужих мирах, сколько повидал аманто - и всеже именно эта планета вызывала какие-то странные чувства. С одной стороны, все похоже на Землю. Трава, деревья, облака по небу плывут... И местные жители в целом на людей похожи.

Но не то. Трава розоватого оттенка, слишком мягкая, какая-то мясистая даже. Воздух пахнет не так. Ну, на космодроме не чувствуется, там запах только топлива, гари и бетона, плавящегося от мощи двигателей звездолетов.

А в городе, куда Сакамото вышел поразвлечься, явно ощущался запах другой планеты. И небо, постоянно багряное, делало глаза горожан темными, будто налитыми кровью...

\- Глупость какая! - вслух сказал Сакамото и рассмеялся. Парочка мимо проходящих девушек испуганно посмотрели на странного инопланетянина, разговаривающего сам с собой.

Для них Сакамото был инопланетянином. Да и повсюду, кроме Земли, он был инопланетянином.

В ту ночь, уже в космосе на пути к следующей планете, Сакамото видел во сне зеленую траву и синее небо.


	13. Кагура. "Заткнись, я счастлива."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку I-14. Кагура. "Заткнись, я счастлива." (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Шинпачи нервничал - Кагура-чан, может хватит уже?  
\- Мннн...  
\- Кагура-чан, это для здоровья плохо!  
\- Фххх...  
\- Кагура-чан, да на тебя смотреть уже страшно! Ты же сейчас лопнешь!  
\- Нннн...  
\- Оставь хоть немного на завтра!  
\- Шинпачи, заткнись уже! Я счастлива, ару!  
И Кагура продолжила самозабвенно поглощать вареный рис, которого в кои-то веки у них было целое огромное ведро.


	14. Один батон хлеба на троих

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку I-17. Чиби-Гинтоки|Чиби-Такасуги|Чиби-Кацура. Выживание после смерти Сёйо. Один батон хлеба на троих. A+ (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Кацура любил играть в догонялки, поэтому воровать послали именно его. Он отнекивался - мол, нехорошо это, не этому сенсей учил. Но, когда Такасуги упал в обморок от голода, Кацура больше не спорил. Такасуги притворялся, конечно. Даже Гинтоки сначала испугался, всего на секунду. А потом заметил, что Такасуги ему подмигивает. Кацура, как всегда ничего не заметил, принял все за чистую монету. Ха, монету! Если бы они у них были!

Кацура вернулся только к вечеру.  
\- Ну что так долго, я тут с голоду помираю! - недовольно протянул Такасуги.  
\- Пожрать принес? -Гинтоки, как всегда, был практичен.  
\- Вот! - Кацура протянул им батон.  
\- И это все? Тебя не было целый день, я думал, ты мешок еды притащишь! - возмутился Гинтоки.  
Кацура промолчал.  
\- Ну ладно, давай батон! - сказал Гинтоки.  
Пара взмахов меча, и батон был поделен на три более-менее равные части. 

Сухой и довольно черствый хлеб царапал горло, но им он казался необычайно вкусным. Оставить немного на потом не пришло в голову никому.

Потом, когда батон доели, Кацура признался: - Я его не украл, я попросил.  
\- Ну и дурак, - заметил Такасуги.  
Гинтоки ничего не сказал. Это объясняло, почему Кацуры не было так долго - в войну никто не будет раздавать батоны попрошайкам, пусть даже таким вежливым, как Кацура. Но Гинтоки подумал, что в другой раз Кацуре так не повезет.

Гинтоки оказался прав, но это уже другая история.


	15. Гинтоки/Цукуё. Играть в снежки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку I-18. Гинтоки/Цукуё. Играть в снежки. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

После сильнейшего снегопада в Ёшиваре даже Цукуё и ее девушкам пришлось взять лопаты и разгребать снежные завалы. И тут явился Гинтоки, до ушей замотанный в розовенький шарф.

\- Гинтоки! Ты что, пришел помочь нам чистить снег? - осведомилась Цукуё, пытаясь не показывать слишком явно надежду, что Гинтоки пришел именно за этим.  
\- Зачем его чистить, сам растает, - ответил Гинтоки. - И вообще, в такую погоду не работать надо, а в снежки играть!  
\- В снежки? - переспросила Цукуё. Тут же снежок, брошенный Гинтоки, попал ей в плечо.  
\- Ты должна была уклонится, а снежок попал бы в кого-нибудь другого. Закон жанра! Было бы смешно, людям бы понравилось... - объяснил Гинтоки.  
\- Сейчас будет смешно! - многообещающе сказала Цукуё. - Девушки, готовьте боеприпасы!

***

Гинтоки откопали из кучи снежков только через полчаса.  
\- Гинтоки, ты уж извини, - неловко сказала Цукуё.  
\- Да н-н-ничего, - дрожа от холода, ответил Гинтоки.  
\- Девочки немного увлеклись...  
\- Я все п-п-понимаю.  
\- Ведь они снега почти не видели!  
\- Я все понимаю, только кунаи з-з-зачем в снежки прятать?  
\- Пойдем к Хинове, сделаем тебе перевязку...


	16. Гинтоки/Кацура. "Тебе идет с короткими волосами."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку I-22. Гинтоки/Кацура. "Тебе идет с короткими волосами." Таймлайн - после арки с Бенизакурой. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Кацура хмуро молчал. 

\- Неужели все еще из-за Такасуги дуется? - подумал Гинтоки. Но тут Гинтоки заметил, как Кацура привычным жестом потянулся поправить волосы, а поправлять-то нечего. Ах, вот оно что!

\- Зато так тебя Шинсенгуми не узнают,- сказал Гинтоки.  
Молчание.  
\- А сколько денег на шампунях сэкономишь!  
Упрямое молчание.  
\- И волосы наконец не выглядят, как дешевый парик...  
Раздраженное молчание.  
\- Вши, опять же, не заведутся...  
Презрительное молчание.  
\- И вообще, Зура, тебе идет с короткими волосами!  
\- Правда? И я не Зура, я Кацура!  
\- Правда, правда. Гин-сан никогда не врет!  
\- Да? A кто мне сказал, что если на червяка... 

Продолжение Гинтоки уже пропустил мимо ушей, Кацура опять нес какую-то ахинею. Зато хотя бы больше не хмурился.


	17. Гинтоки|Кацура. Кацура - медсестра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку I-34. Гинтоки|Кацура. Во время войны с Аманто. Один из них серьезно ранен, другой пытается вылечить больного. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- Ааааа! Я просил меня перевязать, а не придушить!  
\- А ты не шевелись!  
\- Хреновая ты медсестра, от тебя только хуже!  
\- Я не медсестра, я Кацура. И не сквернословь, это не достойно самурая.  
\- Зура, а не пойти бы тебе в... Ааааа! Ты что, специально?!  
\- Тебе нельзя двигаться, лежи спокойно. И я не Зура, я...  
\- Да помолчи уже, голова раскалывается. И мне холодно!  
\- Эх, что мне с тобой делать...  
\- Зура, вообще-то я хотел, чтобы ты мне дал еще одно одеяло.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Ну ладно, если ты так хочешь пообниматься с Гин-саном, лежи.  
\- Я ничего такого не...  
\- Зура, твоя волосня мне в нос лезет!  
\- Я не Зура, я Кацура!!!  
\- Аааа, раненого бить нельзя! 

У Широяши все раны заживали быстро именно потому, что он не хотел лишний раз испытывать Зурины прогрессивные методы перевязки и терапии.


	18. Гинтоки/Цукуё. Покупать мороженое на пляже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку II-04. Гинтоки/Цукуё. Покупать мороженое на пляже. (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

\- Смотри, вон мороженое продают! Хочешь? - предложил Гинтоки.  
\- Нет, спасибо, Гинтоки, - отказалась Цукуё.  
\- В такую жару хорошо холодненького, мороженое как раз...  
\- От сладкого только пить захочется.  
\- Ну, можно ванильное, оно не такое сладкое!  
\- Уговорил, ванильное буду, - наконец она согласилась.  
\- Вот и отличненько. А мне тогда клубничного возьми!  
\- ...  
\- А что ты на меня так странно смотришь?  
\- !!!  
\- Эй, эй, а кунай зачем достала?! 

Гинтоки сам поплелся за мороженым, но его мысли занимал только один вопрос - Цукуё была в одном купальнике, где же она прятала все эти кунаи?


	19. Кацура и кацу-рэп

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку II-25. Кацура. Читать кацу-рэп под цветущей сакурой. H! (Gintama one string fest @ diary_ru)

Цветущая сакура, луна, нежный ветерок и чашечка отличного саке - именно так должно проходить ханами настоящего самурая. Эфемерная красота цветов как метафора быстротечности жизни, лунный свет, символизирующий вечность, тонкий, традициональный вкус саке... Не хватало только одного - поэзии! Строк, метких, разящих в самое сердце, и тонких, как катана самурая.

"Опять лепестки  
Упали в саке.  
На вкус как трава."

Кацура поморщился, отложил кисточку и медленно скомкал листок с неудачным хайку. Это определенно были не те строки, которых желала душа самурая. Он осторожно огляделся. Никого, кроме Элизабет, поблизости не наблюдалось. 

Ну, тогда можно, подумал Кацура. Но эта мысль показалась ему не пафосной.

Традиции - основа общества, но общество без веяний нового будет скучным и затхлым. Я должен стать ветром перемен в нашей стране! еще раз, и теперь пафосно подумал Кацура. Он встал в позу и продекламировал следующее:

"Эй, Аманто, валите домой  
Или отведайте катаны Джой!  
Я их лидер, за базар отвечаю,  
Бойтесь, Аманто, крутых самураев!"

Отстой! показала табличку Элизабет, но Кацура не заметил - он самозабвенно орал припев, воинственно потрясая невесть откуда вытащенным бумбоксом. 

Элизабет надеялась, что кацу-рэп не привлечет всех шинсенгуми города. Но Кацуре очевидно было весело, и Элизабет не стала его останавливать.


	20. Снимать квартиру на первом этаже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку II-19. Йородзуя. AU. Снимать квартиру на первом этаже. Постоянные жалобы жильцов дома. (GinFest @ diary_ru)

Старшая по дому Отосе закурила и принялась разбирать почту. Как всегда, реклама, счета и жалобы. Конверт какой-то без подписи... В результате аккуратного вскрытия конверта обнаружился листок с запиской: "Существование Хиджикаты - преступление против человечества. Прошу разобратся и прекратить! О."

"Анонимки не считаются," усмехнулась Отосе и отправила записку в корзину для бумаг.

Следующее письмо она уже по почерку знала - опять Хиджиката. "Когда разбеpeтесь с гражданином Кацурой? У него каждую ночь играет непотребная музыка!" 

"Когда, когда..." :проворчала Отосе. Она однажды пробовала с Кацурой поговорить, но ничего кроме "Это не непотребная музыка, это реп!" не добилась. 

Письмо в лиловом конвертике выгладело подозрительно, но открыть пришлось. 

"Mademoiselle Otose! Меня как иностранного гражданина до глубины души оскорбил вид господина Гинтоки из 3.-ей квартиры! Он стоял на улице под дождем полностью au naturellе (но в мыле)!! Прошу принять меры!!! Принц Хата" 

"Как же, принц. Знаем мы, какой он принц," :хмыкнула Отосе. Однако что Хата имел в виду? Следующая записка всe обьяснила:

"Отосе, когда мне воду подключат? Я же долг оплатил уже! Мне пришлось мытся под дождем! Я заболею и умру, ты этого добиваешся, да? Ах ты старая карга, вот специально не умру! Гинтоки" 

Тут Отосе попался какой-то рекламный листок с розовенькими буквами: "Единение человека и природы! Дождь и обнаженное тело! Великолепный самец показывaет все! Сьемка скрытой камерой. Дла заказа DVD пишите: sacchan [at] mail.com"

"Чего только не придумают," :покачала головой Отосе и выкинула рекламу. Следующий конверт содержал жалобу, и опять на Гинтоки: "Эти из 3.-ей квартиры не только в подьезде не убирают, их псина там гадит постоянно! Моим кошкам уже чистого места не хватает! Катерин (Кв. 8)" 

"Надо будет выяснить, кто там гадит..." :подумала Отосе. Дальше жалобы на Гинтоки пошли косяком:

"Они по ночам пиццу заказывают! Я от запаха еды спать не могу! Заставьте или прекратить, или делится! ~~Мадао~~ Хасегава"

"Кто-то ворует из моего почтового ящика ~~Джамп~~ журналы про исскуство и науку. Я уверен, что это из 3.-ей квартиры. Зензо"

"В 3.-ей квартире притон! Пустите и меня туда!!! A. Сарутоби"

"У них там горилла живет, я сам видел! Кондо"

"Там кто-то громко поет песни Отсу. Эти новомодные поп-идолы погубят нашу страну! И так уже весь мир катится к черту... Ладно, забудь, Отосе, с 3.-ей квартирой я сам как-нибудь разберусь. Такасуги"

Отосе вздохнула. На этом, вроде, все. А, нет, еще одна записка: "А-ха-ха-ха! Кинтоки продал мне какую-то странную траву! А-ха-ха-ха! Отосе, чао, я улетаю в космос! Сакамото <333"

"Да, с 3.-ей квартирой все таки надо что-то делать," подумала Отосе. Но потом, сейчас сериал по телеку."


	21. Tошши | Окита. Подготовка к косплею

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку III-8. Тошши | Окита. Подготовка к косплею. "Как думаешь, Окита-семпай, что мне больше пойдёт: меч, три меча, шесть мечей или вообще лук?" H! (GinFest @ diary_ru)

\- Как думаешь, Окита-семпай, что мне больше пойдёт: меч, три меча, шесть мечей или вообще лук?  
\- В задницу тебе меч, козел Хиджиката, - привычно огрызнулся Окита.  
\- Ой, Окита-семпай, ты что, яойщик? - хихикнул Тошши.  
Кто такой яойщик, Окита не знал, но судя по гаденькой ухмылке Хиджикаты, это был не комплимент.  
\- Сейчас я тебе популярно объясню, кто я, - пообещал Окита, и замахнулся катаной. 

Тошши взвизгнул и отскочил подальше от Окиты. - Шуток не понимаешь, что-ли? - обиженно спросил он, надув губы. Окита с презрением взглянул на Хиджикату. Похоже, Хиджиката пытался сделать щенячие глазки, пакость-то какая! "В таком состоянии его даже убивать как-то противно," - подумал Окита, плюнул и спрятал катану. 

Тошши опасливо подошел ближе, и тихо спросил: "Окита-семпай, а может мне сейлор фуку одеть?" Окита представил замкома в матроске и содрогнулся. Особенно ужасными ему привиделись волосатые замкомовские ноги, торчащие из под коротенькой юбочки. На какой-то момент Окита потерял дар речи.  
Тошши воспринял затянувшeeся молчание как паузу на размышление и добавил: "Я думаю, голубенький цвет мне пойдет!"

\- Знаешь, что тебе пойдет? - спросил Окита, и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: - Я тут у данны видел в Джампе каких-то уродов, все в белом, и дырки в разных местах... Вот счас я тебе лишнюю дырку и сделаю! А в белое мы потом тебя оденем, на похоронax!

Окита достал базуку и прицелился. Но Тошши уже рывками убегал от него, делая замысловатые петли. Прицелится не удалось, и Окита со вздохом опустил базуку. 

И тогда до него донесся крик Тошши: "Нет, Окита-семпай, я не буду косплеить Блич!"


	22. Референс на "Незнайку"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку II-17. Референс на "Незнайку". Кагура нарисовала портреты всех героев Гинтамы и устроила выставку в закусочной Отосе. Офиг нарисованных персонажей обязателен. (GinFest @ diary_ru)

Когда уже третьего посетителя вынесли из закусочной, Отосе поняла, что разрешить Кагуре устроить выставку своих картин было ошибкой. Кагура слишком остро реагировала на критику - и если посетителю не станет плохо от смеха над картинами, ему станет плохо от того, что Кагура его побьет зонтиком за неуважение к исскуству. Но ничего тут нельзя было поделать, и Отосе оставалось только успокаивать нервы сигареткой и слушать недовольное ворчание Катерин, что клентов распугивают.

Тем временем Кагура во всю наслаждалась своими пятью минутами славы. Она хозяйским жестом указала Гинтоки на его портрет, и спросила: "Ну как, ару?"

Гинтоки поковырял в носу, покрутил мизинцем в ухе, и решил, что себе дороже узнавать, почему он нарисован в виде пачки клубничного молока с тощими ручками и ножками. "Отлично, просто класс", - безразличным голосом протянул он.

"Это что, я? А где тут я? Почему тут одни очки?" - истошно завопил Шинпачи, узрев свой портрет. 

"Не кипятись ты так, ару", - небрежно заметила Кагура. "Все великие художники рисуют не внешнюю оболочку, а душу, ару", - добавила она, явно повторяя где-то услышанную фразу.

"Так моя душа - это очки?" - взвыл Шинпачи, но на него уже никто не обратил внимания, потому что в закусочную вошла пара более колоритных персонажей.

"Зура, ты тут что делаешь?" - обратился к нему Гинтоки.

"Я не Зура, я Катсура", - автоматически поправил его Катсура. - "Вот, слышал тут у вас какая-то выставка, а Элизабет давно на культурных мероприятиях не была."

Катсура и Элизабет медленно прошлись по периметру закусочной, внимательно разглядывая картины. 

"Эта пять, зачот!" - подняла табличку Элизабет.

"Отличные работы", - похвалил Катсура. - "Сразу видно, что художник рисовал не внешнюю оболочку, а душу!"

Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул - он всегда подозревал, что у Зуры с головой проблемы, но чтобы настолько, что он был на одной волне с Кагурой...

"Вот только это что за ужас?" - Катсура указал на одну из картин.

"Это не ужас, это Элизабет!" - возмутилась Кагура. - "Зура, у тебя совсем со зрением плохо, ару."

"Я не Зура, я..." - Катсуру прервал выстрел из базуки, последующий взрыв и крик: "Никому ни с места! Это Шинсенгуми!"

"За что мне это", - подумал Гинтоки, наблюдая, как в закусочною беспорядочно забегают люди в черных Шинсеновских униформах, как Катсура успевает выпрыгнуть в окошко, и как в стене дымится дыра от попадания базуки.

"О, данна, что это тут у вас? Выставка работ душевно-больных?" - спросил Гинтоки подошедший Окита. Гинтоки тяжелым взглядом окинул Окитину базуку и хотел было ответить что-нибудь язвительное, но Кагура успела первой: "А ты-то наверно все о душевно-больных знаешь, психованный садюга, ару!"

"Данна, хотите я арестую эту буйную сумашедшую?" - предложил Окита, полностью игнорируя Кагурино замечание.

"Да я тебя щас самого..." - начала Кагура, но тут Оките на глаза попался портрет Хиджикаты. 

"Вот это неплохо", - вынужден был признать Окита, разглядывая нарисованную бутылку с майонезом, из горлышка которой торчала сигарета. Окита взглянул на картину, висевшую рядом, и тихо спросил: "Слушай, китайка, а что это за странная коричневая кучка на картине с моим именем?"

Кагура злорадно ответила: "Видишь ли, великие художники рисуют не внешнюю оболочку, а душу, ару. А ты в душе говнюк, ару!"

Совершенно предсказуемо, это послужило началом драки. Гинтоки отошел подальше, чтобы его не задело, и молча наблюдал, как в дело пошли не только кулаки, но и мебель. "Веселятся детишки", - подумал Гинтоки.

"А за сломанную мебель ты мне заплатишь", - злобно прошипела ему в ухо Отосе. 

"За что мне это", - в очередной раз подумал Гинтоки.


	23. Сказочки в стиле Братца Кролика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сказочки в стиле Братца Кролика.

**Как Братец Волк и Братец Лис Братца Кролика ловили**

Гонялись, гонялись Братец Волк и Братец Лис за Братцем Кроликом, а поймать так и не могли. Они уже между собой перессорились, уже и катану с базукой достали, а тут, глядь, бежит по дороге Кролик!

\- Я придумал, как Кролика изловить! - сказал Братец Лис.  
\- Как? - спросил Братец Волк.  
\- А вот смотри!

\- Эгей, Братец Кролик! - окликнул Кролика Братец Лис.  
\- Не Кролик, а Кацура, - поправил его Братец Кролик.  
\- Я видал вчера Братца Медведя,- сказал Лис.- Он такую Братцу Волку трёпку задал за то, что мы с тобой всё не ладим. Забудем старое, давай дружить, Братец Кролик! Вот собери своих друзей, и приходи к нам в штабквартиру на ужин!

Почесал Кролик за ухом и говорит: - А лучше вы к нам!- назвал адрес и дальше побежал.

Обрадовались Братец Волк и Братец Лис, что Кролик им свой адрес дал, скорее стали собираться - одели парадные мундиры, взяли катаны поострее, позвали помощников... И все бегом к Кролику.

\- Братец Лис, а Братец Лис? Туда ли мы пришли? - засомневался Братец Волк. По нужному адресу оказалась таверна с яркой розово-голубой вывеской "Гей-клуб Любители Шинсенгуми".

\- Туда, туда. Братец Кролик так шутит. Заходим, тут нечего боятся! - сказал Братец Лис. Однако сам не торопился, и смог наблюдать, как остальные зашли в таверну, и как сказочка резко получила рейтинг НЦ-17.

А Братца Кролика они так и не поймали.

 

**Братец Кролик и Смоляное Чучелко**

Ох и злые были Братец Волк и Братец Лис после неудачного похода в гости к Кролику! Просто не знали что делать. Но Братец Лис не был бы хитрый Лис, если не придумал бы.

\- Братец Волк, а давай сделаем Смоляное Чучелко, и посадим его на дороге! Братец Кролик к нему приклеится, тут мы его и поймаем! - говорит Братец Лис.  
\- Зачем он будет к нему клеится, его же только замужние женщины интересуют... - заметил Братец Волк.  
\- Таков закон нарратива! - сказал Братец Лис, и они сделали Чучелко. Взяли они это Чучелко и посадили у большой дороги, а сами спрятались за забор.

Только спрятались, идет по дороге Кролик. Кролик увидел Чучелко, удивился и говорит: - Элизабет, вот ты где! Я тебя целый день ищу! Пошли дораму смотреть!

Чучелко молчит, и Братец Волк и Братец Лис сидят тихо. 

\- Элизабет, ты что, не хочешь идти? Ну что с тобой делать...- Кролик вздохнул, подхватил Чучелко на руки и ушел.

\- И как это понимать? - зло спросил Братец Волк Братца Лиса.

\- Вес не рассчитал, - пожал плечами Братец Лис. 

А Братец Волк потом весь вечер писал объяснительный отчет о том, куда делись 30 килограммов смолы для ремонта крыши.

 

**Братец Волк, Братец Кролик и рамен**

Прознал Братец Волк, что Братец Кролик частенько захаживает в раменную почтенной вдовы Икумацу. Решил Волк там Кролика подстеречь. Вдова и так и эдак противилась, но Братец Волк пригрозил, что лишит ее лицензии на продажу макаронных изделий. Тогда вдова уехала в деревню и бросила раменную.

Но Братец Волк не растерялся. Он одел светлый парик и передник, приготовил рамен и стал Братца Кролика поджидать. А Кролик легок на помине, долго ждать не пришлось. Только солнце стало садится, как Братец Кролик зашел в раменную и говорит:

\- Вечер добрый, почтенная Икумацу! А не угостите ли меня раменом?

\- Отчего не угостить! Вот, мой новый рецепт! - тонким голосом пропищал Братец Волк, и подал Братцу Кролику миску рамена.

\- И как же он называется? - спросил Братец Кролик.

Братец Волк задумался. "Рамен со снотворным" уж слишком прямолинейно и открывает все карты. "Рамен со снотворным и пургеном" приготовлен на случай, если Братец Лис заглянет. Но Братец Кролик уже начал есть, и, кажется, забыл, что что-то спрашивал.

\- А скажите, почтенная Икумацу, с каких пор Вы курить начали? - спросил Братец Кролик, и съел ложечку рамена.

\- Совсем недавно начала, - пискнул в ответ Братец Волк.

\- А скажите, почтенная Икумацу, с каких пор в рамен майонез кладут? - спросил Братец Кролик, и съел еще ложечку рамена.

\- Это новый рецепт! - ответил Братец Волк и подумал: "Ешь уже быстрее!"

\- А скажите, почтенная Икумацу... - начал Братец Кролик, но тут он уронил ложку, упал и захрапел.

\- Ага! - радостно заорал Братец Волк. - Ну Кролик, теперь ты мой!

Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появилась Элизабет, показала табличку "Сам мой!" и кинула в Братца Волка миской с недоеденным раменом Братца Кролика. 

Пока Братец Волк отплевывался и поправлял парик, Элизабет и Братца Кролика уже след простыл.

\- Ну погоди, Элизабет. Ну погоди, Братец Кролик! Я с вами еще поквитаюсь! - мстительно бубнил тем вечером Братец Волк, отмывая одежду от объедков. 

А почтенная вдова Икумацу вернулась из деревни и продолжала работать в раменной.


	24. ХиджиЗаки, без анпана и майонеза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ХиджиЗаки, без анпана и майонеза

В жизни настают моменты, когда человек переосмысляет ценности. Вот так однажды Хиджиката задумался и понял, что майонез вредит его имиджу. Конечно, отказываться от употребления он не стал - не мазохист же. А вот упоминать этот продукт вслух запретил.

Для Ямазаки это создало некоторые проблемы. Раньше бывало как - вечером придёт к замкому, тот высосет банку майонеза и довольный такой, добренький... А теперь весь как свитер зимой - натянутый.

\- А может вам принести м... - начал Ямазаки, но Хиджиката рявкнул: "Не говори это слово!"  
\- Мальборо! - спас ситуацию Ямазаки. - А то пачка сигарет кончается!  
\- Обойдусь, - буркнул Хиджиката и углубился в изучение отчётов.

Ямазаки сел в уголочке и стал ждать. Однако, уж полночь близится, а они ни в одном глазу.  
\- А может хотите м...  
Хиджиката грозно зыркнул на Ямазаки, предупреждая, что одно неверное слово и будущее Ямазаки будет коротким и неприятным.  
\- Массаж? - закончил Ямазаки.  
Хиджиката задумался.

\- У меня и массажное масло есть, - добавил Ямазаки и продемонстрировал бутылку майонеза. Если не называть майонез майонезом, то замком может будет и не против?  
\- Давай его сюда, а сам можешь быть свободен! - приказал Хиджиката.  
\- Есть, - кисло отозвался Ямазаки. Вот и облом с романтическим вечером.  
\- Эй, Ямазаки, лови! - Хиджиката кинул ему что-то. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось - анпан.  
\- Это тебе за работу, - сказал замком.  
\- Спасибо, - ещё более кисло ответил Ямазаки. Этой ночью ему хотелось совсем не таких булок. Да и вообще, анпан он ненавидел. Но всем это было безразлично.


	25. Элизабет в детском саду

\- Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?  
"Я не бабушка!" - подняла табличку Элизабет. Она уже с самого начала подозревала, что подработка в детском саду плохая идея. Но Кацура умудрился заставить мелких спиногрызов скушать на завтрак всю манную кашу, а ведь она была с комочками!  
"Он гений," - подумала Элизабет.  
\- Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие волосатые ноги?  
"Злой гений," - подумала Элизабет.


	26. Ванильные хипстеры, пледы, подоконники...

Тама в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает о Нем - о машинном масле.  
Ямазаки в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает о Нем - о бадминтоне.  
Отосе в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает о Нем - о долге за квартиру, который она стрясет с Гинтоки.  
Такасуги в пледе сидит на подоконнике, курит и думает о Нем - о глобальном апокалипсисе.  
Хиджиката в пледе сидит на подоконнике, курит и думает о Нем - о майонезе.  
Гинтоки в пледе сидит на подоконнике, смотрит в немытое окно и думает о Нем - о клубничном молоке.  
Кагура в пледе сидит на подоконнике, откуда она скинула Гинтоки, и думает о Нем - идеальном способе убить гадёныша Окиту.  
Са-чан в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает о Нем - о джастевее Гин-сана.  
Кацура в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает о Нем - о кондиционере для волос. То есть, о демократичном режиме, свободе и равенстве, вот о чем думает лидер революции!  
Принц Хата в пледе не уместился на подоконник и думает о Ней - о диете.  
Сакамото в пледе сидит на подоконнике и думает: "Ахаха!"


	27. Абуто, Кацура, Такасуги

Жизнь Абуто - страдание и боль. Особенные страдания на его долю выпадают во время посещения Земли. Как только они приземляются, Камуи бешеным кроликом убегает задирать местных самураев. Такасуги уходит проворачивать темные дела. С младшим составом Кихейтая время проводить Абуто считает бессмысленным, так что остается только одно - в одиночку пить в каком-нибудь прокуренном кабаке, прислушиваясь к далеким звукам взрывов и разрушений, явно происходящих по вине Камуи.

Но на этот раз все пошло не как обычно. В поисках питейного заведения поприличнее (в случае Абуто приличное - это такое, где все запасы алкоголя за одну ночь не кончаются, не так уж он много и пьет! По меркам Ято, во всяком случае) в одной забегаловке Абуто наткнулся на Такасуги, мило беседовавшего с девушкой. Так вот значит чем Такасуги на Земле занимается! "Дела у него, ага", иронично подумал Абуто и решил подойти поздороваться.

Такасуги неприязненно зыркнул на него единственным глазом, когда Абуто его попривествовал и попросил познакомить с красавицей.  
\- Я не красавица, я Кацура! - неожиданно мужским голосом ответила дева.  
"Такасуги трансвеститов любит!" подумал Абуто. Вроде мелочь, а приятно знать слабости других людей. Однако Кацура, что-то имя знакомое...  
\- Кацура Котаро, формальный лидер группировки Джои, - напомнил ему Такасуги.  
\- Не формальный, а действительный! - возразил Кацура.  
\- В действительности нынешние Джои клуб благородных девиц!   
\- Возьми свои слова обратно, или я...  
\- Или ты что, катаны у тебя нет! - ухмыльнулся Такасуги.  
\- У меня есть острая шпилька для волос, и я не побоюсь пустить её в дело!  
\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь, - меланхолично попросил Абуто. Ему разговор уже наскучил.  
Если бы взгляды могли убивать, он на этом же месте умер три раза. Разрядить обстановку могло только одно.  
\- Выпивку всем в этом баре! - провозгласил Абуто.  
В общем, на корабль он с Такасуги вернулся не скоро.


	28. Бандиты, самураи и принцесса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Бандиты, самураи и принцесса  
> Размер: драббл [330 слов]  
> Персонажи: Кацура Котаро, Такасуги Шинске, Саката Гинтоки, Шоё-сэнсэй (преканон)  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор, повседневность  
> Рейтинг: от G до PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

– Я хочу быть принцессой, – заявил Кацура.

Гинтоки посмотрел на мальчика с сомнением. Волосы, конечно, делали его похожим на принцессу... Но обычно, когда играли в самураев, бандитов и похищенную принцессу, никто не хотел становиться девчонкой. То, что Кацура вызвался сам, было подозрительно и странно.

– Хорошо, ты будешь принцесса, – согласился Такасуги, предводитель банды похитителей. Гинтоки пожал плечами. Раз они все так хотят, он не станет спорить.

Похитители увели принцессу, а самураи остались ждать. Один принялся вслух считать до ста. Гинтоки решил, что пока можно вздремнуть.

Тем временем принцессу усадили в саду под деревом. Такасуги настаивал, что похищенных принцесс положено привязывать, но Кацура возмутился и пригрозил, что так играть не будет. Бандиты посетовали на несговорчивость принцессы и разбежались делать засады самураям.

Кацура достал книгу и устроился поудобнее. Вдали послышались крики – кажется, передовые отряды самураев наткнулись на бандитов. 

Мальчик уже дочитывал страницу, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.

– Да, сэнсэй? – откликнулся Кацура.  
– Котаро-кун, ты почему не играешь с другими детьми?  
– Я играю! – возразил Кацура. – Я принцесса, я жду, пока меня спасут.

Шоё-сэнсэй вздохнул. Хороший ребёнок Котаро-кун, но всё-таки слишком серьёзный для маленького мальчика. Ему бы побегать с другими детишками, не отрываться от коллектива...

– Знаешь, Котаро-кун, настоящий самурай не будет ждать, что его спасут, он сам решает свои проблемы, – сказал он.   
– Да? – протянул Кацура. Он, казалось, уже забыл, что только что был принцессой – в его глазах явно читалось желание быть настоящим самураем. – Ну тогда я пойду?  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся ему сэнсэй.

А потом Кацуру нашёл злой Такасуги.

– Ты чего сбежал, Зура?   
– Я не Зура, я Кацура!  
– Ты должен был под деревом сидеть, пока мы самураев не поборем!  
– А я сам себя спас!  
– Принцессы так не могут!  
– Я не принцесса, я самурай!

Терпение Такасуги лопнуло: «А я тебя щас побью!» – крикнул он и погнался за Кацурой, который предусмотрительно начал заранее убегать.

Шоё-сэнсэй наблюдал из окна за сосредоточенно набирающим скорость Кацурой и Такасуги, следующим за ним по пятам и выкрикивающим угрозы оттаскать того за космы. 

«Вот так лучше, я вижу, Котаро-кун всё-таки умеет ладить с другими ребятами», – улыбнулся он.


	29. Шинпачи Шимура, Отаэ Шимура

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл [166 слов]  
> Персонажи: Шинпачи Шимура, Отаэ Шимура  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма, юмор, повседневность  
> Рейтинг: от G до PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

– Шин-чан, что с тобой? – испуганно спросила Отаэ.  
– Ничего, сестра, – Шинпачи поправил разбитые очки и попытался заслонить рукой рассечённую губу, но Отаэ всё равно заметила.  
– Кто это сделал? – в её голосе появились кровожадные нотки. Похоже, она с удовольствием пошла бы мстить за младшего брата.  
– Это, правда, ничего страшного! – повторил Шинпачи и подумал, что от сестры ему и похуже доставалось. Конечно, он этого не сказал вслух, а то бы ещё получил.  
– И сколько их было? – осведомилась Отаэ.  
– Трое, – вздохнул Шинпачи.  
\- Трое? Всего трое?! Да какой ты наследник додзё, если с тремя задохликами справиться не можешь?  
«Ну вот, началось», – подумал Шинпачи. Теперь она долго не успокоится, а то и заставит его тренироваться всю ночь. А те парни были довольно крупными, между прочим. 

Шинпачи вздохнул. 

Хорошо, что сестра не знает, что в драку он ввязался, чтобы защитить честь Оцу-чан. Те двое громил смели утверждать, что она не самая лучшая певица современности! Если бы Отаэ догадалась о причине драки, ему бы точно пришлось тренироваться по ночам до конца своих дней.


	30. Однострочники про не очень хорошее утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> см. название

Проснувшись однажды утром после беспокойного сна, Хасегава обнаружил, что у себя в постели из картонных коробок превратился в огромного жука. Он пошевелил лапками и усиками. Действительно настоящие! А ведь он вчера ещё думал, что не стоит доедать старый хлеб, в его пушистых зарослях плесени наверняка водилось что-то опасное. И вот как теперь повернулась жизнь! Он попытался позвать Мусаши, ночевавшего в соседней коробке, но голосовых связок у него не было. Он даже на живот перевернутся не мог. "И ладно, буду так лежать, пока не превращусь в прекрасную бабочку", решил Хасегава. В энтомологии он был не силён.  
**

Однажды утром Гинтоки проснулся... а уже вечер.   
– Что скажешь, Кинтоки? Я же говорил, что знаю способ путешествовать во времени! – голос Сакамото сочился отвратительной жизнерадостностью. В ответ Гинтоки смог только хрипеть, голова раскалывалась от похмелья. Но про себя он твёрдо решил с Сакамото больше не пить. Особенно всякие экспериментальные космические напитки. Особенно если Сакамото перед распитием заводит разговор о какой-то там теории относительности.  
**

Однажды утром Шинпачи проснулся, а у него появились суперспособности. Он узнал о них совершенно случайно, когда проделал дыру в стене комнаты. Получив от сестры заслуженных побоев, Шинпачи задумался. С большой силой приходит и большая ответственность, нельзя использовать новые способности необдуманно. Тут требуется совет человека надёжного, взрослого, опытного... Но такого не было под рукой, пришлось пойти к Гинтоки.  
– Суперспособности? Шинпачи-кун, неужели чунибьё, в твоём-то возрасте? Постыдился бы! – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Если у кого-то и появятся суперспособности, то у меня, главной героини этого аниме! – добавила Кагура.  
Шинпачи понял, что от них помощи не дождёшься.  
**

Однажды утром Кацура проснулся в теле Гинтоки. Но это не повод изменять привычному распорядку дня. Он вышел из дому на бодрящую утреннюю пробежку, возможно, даже с препятствиями в виде Шинсенгуми... А когда вернулся, оказалось, его уже ждали санитары со смирительной рубашкой, Шинпачи и Кагура в слезах, потому что он сошёл с ума, Отосе в траурном кимоно, потому что из психушки он точно не сможет платить за квартиру, и угрюмая Катерина, бубнящая под нос, что он наконец допился.  
**

Однажды утром Кацура проснулся в теле Такасуги. Но это не повод изменять привычному распорядку дня. Он начал делать зарядку. Бег на месте и махи ногами он осилил, но когда попробовал отжимания, прокуренные лёгкие Такасуги его подвели и он шлёпнулся на пол, тяжело дыша. Из под кровати дуло. Присмотревшись, Кацура также заметил и весь пистолет, и державшую его девушку.   
– Шинске-сама, я тут вас охраняю! Не обращайте внимания, продолжайте. Особенно ногами у вас это самое, очень грациозно получалось!  
Кацура внезапно подумал, что в чём-то сочувствует Такасуги.


End file.
